Sang froid
by Felie B
Summary: Drago le sait, quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Pas uniquement parce que les ténèbres se sont installées dans son manoir cet été et qu'elles semblent s'y plaire, mais parce que le froid semble envahir jusqu'à son coeur. Quand la seule chaleur qui lui reste réside dans tout ce que Potter lui inspire, Drago s'y love envers et contre tout. Simple question de survie.
1. Prologue

_**Hey gens d'ici et d'ailleurs! **_

_**Je me lance dans quelque chose de nouveau, histoire de m'aérer entre deux récits originaux. **_

_**Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise et en profite pour vous souhaiter une excellente année ainsi que mes meilleurs voeux pour 2020. Que le sort vous soit favorable ;p **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Il avait complètement merdé. La situation lui avait totalement échappée. À tel point qu'il se maudissait depuis plus d'une heure, détestant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre en l'empêchant de penser clairement.

Exaspéré, il passa, pour ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois, ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux trop pâles. Son regard acier fusilla le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la sale commune des Serpentard. À croire que les flammes rouges et or l'avaient personnellement offensé. Il s'efforça de reposer ses paumes glacées sur les accoudoirs sculptés de têtes de serpents de son fauteuil vert et argent.

De son trône, aurait dit Pansy Parkinson, l'une de ses proches amies. Ce qui n'était pas faux et non pour lui déplaire étant donné que depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus cotée d'Angleterre, il l'avait décrété comme sien sans se heurter au moindre opposant.

Le jeune homme de quinze ans détendit sa nuque, refusant de s'avachir. Il n'était pas l'un de ces élèves nonchalants sans aucune tenue qui déambulaient dans les couloirs du château et qui pour beaucoup, n'en avaient aucun mérite.

Il était un Malefoy, un Serpentard. Mais surtout et avant tout, l'héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers au sang pur. Un Malefoy ne s'avachissait pas, certainement pas pour une petite erreur qu'il pouvait parfaitement tourner à son avantage.

Peut-être.

Drago sentit de nouveau son traitre cœur s'emballer et retint un grognement alors même que ses doigts fins s'ingéniaient à remettre inutilement ses cheveux en arrière.

— Par Merlin, pesta-t-il en fermant les yeux, terriblement agacé. Ne va-t-il donc jamais quitter ma tête ?

— Il parait que parler seul est une preuve de bonne santé mentale… chez les moldus, railla Blaise en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en face de lui.

Drago lui offrit son visage le plus froid et son ami eut au moins la décence de se tenir de nouveau droit.

— C'est de l'humour, Drago, précisa celui-ci, soudain gêné sous son regard inquisiteur.

Ses yeux argentés avaient de quoi mettre à mal quiconque les fixait trop longtemps. Et Drago le savait. Il s'était entrainé à les figer, à les durcir, à les glacer pour offrir à ses interlocuteurs la froideur du métal. Celle d'une lame prête à sévir. À servir.

Sa mère lui avait enseigné comment cacher le tumulte des émotions derrière ce glacier héréditaire. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi utile que ces dernières semaines. Plus encore depuis ces dernières maudites heures.

— De l'humour, répéta-t-il d'un ton polaire. Il est vrai que ce genre d'humour est grandement apprécié par les temps qui courent, Blaise.

C'était toujours un peu étonnant de voir un visage métissé pâlir. Loin de devenir blanche, la peau avait tendance à virer légèrement sur le gris. Rien de nacré ni de délicat, juste un ton piètrement maladif. Drago s'autorisa un rictus. Au moins, avec ce ton grisâtre, il s'accordait bien mieux avec le mobilier.

— Tu crois que Potter a dit vrai ? chuchota cet imbécile en se penchant vers lui.

Drago balaya sa question d'un revers de la main avant de concentrer sa vue ailleurs que sur cette curiosité qui donnait à présent à Blaise un air benêt.

La sale commune de Serpentard était décorée avec sobriété contrairement au reste de cette école. Ici, rien de trop vieillot ni de trop sculpté. Épuré aurait dit Narcissa, sa mère. C'était une femme talentueuse qui possédait un goût prononcé pour les belles et bonnes choses.

Elle aurait trouvé cet endroit modéré. Sombre et classe. Les tentures en velours qui obstruaient les fenêtres à la venue du soir arboraient les couleurs de sa maison. Le sol dallé noir étalait ses marbrures blanches et grises. Tout le mobilier était d'encre, des armoires aux deux tables communes qui siégeaient au centre la pièce principale.

Et le plus confortable, canapés, poufs ou fauteuil, étaient du même velours épais que les rideaux. La table basse, quant à elle, était sculptée dans une pierre qui faisait penser à de la tourmaline. Zébrée d'argent, quelques fils d'un vert profond semblaient s'y être emmêlés avec une certaine joliesse.

— Alors ? insista Blaise, le sortant de sa contemplation silencieuse.

— Alors, quoi ? s'agaça-t-il en plantant son regard trop clair dans le sien.

— He ben Potter ? Tu crois qu'il a dit vrai pour Tu-sais-qui ?

Le cœur de Drago fit une embardée à ce nom. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde l'ait dans la bouche ? Même son propre père le prononçait au moins une fois par jour. Il crispa les mâchoires et ses doigts se refermèrent comme des serres sur les têtes de serpent du fauteuil.

— Il n'est pas question de Potter ou de sa raison atrophiée, cracha-t-il avec morgue. Pourquoi faut-il toujours tout rapporter à lui ? Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas attendu Potter pour exister.

Drago se tut promptement et inspira profondément avant de fixer son regard sur les flammes qui sévissaient dans l'âtre, léchant, insatiables, les buches depuis longtemps réduites en braises rougeoyantes.

Bien sûr qu'il était revenu, et Blaise le saurait bien assez tôt en vue du rôle de sa propre mère dans tout ça. Drago n'était pas autorisé à en parler ni à dévoiler que les ténèbres s'étaient installées chez lui, au manoir. Que cet été avait été plus glaçant que le plus rude des hivers. Qu'il avait été témoin d'atrocités et que la pire d'entre elles résidait sans doute dans le sourire satisfait d'un père qu'il avait suivi aveuglément et toute sa vie dans ses idéaux les plus sombres sans réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas les siens.

— Je trouve que tu te prends un peu trop au sérieux en ce moment, lui reprocha son ami, contrarié.

Et comment en vouloir à cet idiot de le blâmer ? Après tout, Blaise était parti en vacances à l'autre bout du monde sans se soucier de qui il trouverait assis à sa table au matin. Pas de torture volontairement mal cachée, pas de cris, par de rires déments. Pas de regards avilissants planter dans son dos, si sales de noirceur que Drago gardait le sentiment d'en être souillé durant des heures après un seul d'entre eux.

— Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il en se détournant, le regard hanté.

Elles resteraient certainement gravées à jamais derrière ses pupilles, ces horreurs qu'il avait contemplées sans bouger. Si Drago n'avait jamais douté de ce qu'était la peur, il en découvrait à présent la pire facette. La terreur, glaçante, sinueuse, triomphante. Celle qui lui laissait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais chaud. Même les détraqueurs ne lui avaient jamais inspiré cet effroi.

Blaise se releva dans un soupir et Drago s'en inquiéta aussitôt, perdant un peu de ce masque qu'il s'évertuait à porter en toutes circonstances.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il avant de se morigéner intérieurement.

Il n'était pas un pleurnichard. Il devait garder la face.

— Réviser le cours de métamorphose, on a un contrôle demain et mon verre se contente de piailler. Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas t'exercer ?

Celui-ci secoua brièvement la tête et Blaise acquiesça avant de quitter la salle commune. Drago avisa le verre qui trônait au centre de la table basse. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa dessus avec désinvolture.

— Expandit alas.

Le verre devant lui trembla une seconde avant de déployer ses ramures de cristal. Aussitôt il s'éleva dans les airs, sa silhouette s'affinant avec grâce. Il tourna une fois sur lui-même, comme un petit volatil entièrement composé d'eau. Puis l'extrémité de ses ailes laissa apparaître la délicatesse de plumes qui passèrent de transparentes à blanches. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, un minuscule oiseau aussi immaculé que ses cheveux, voletait dans la pièce. Son chant cristallin se mêla aux craquements du bois qui se consumait.

Drago lâcha le volatile des yeux et s'adossa dans son fauteuil, yeux clos. Il resta ainsi un temps interminable. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était rassuré d'être ici, à Poudlard. La terreur restait tapie dans les recoins de sa mémoire, mais elle ne menaçait plus de le submerger. Ombrage serait toujors moins effrayante que le maître qu'elle servait.

Il s'était certainement endormi avant que les premiers murmures ne le sortent inopinément de son repos. Il aurait pu les ignorer, se lover dans sa somnolence en faisant abstraction de ces idiots qui n'avaient sans doute pas réalisé qu'il était là, prenant la sale commune pour une cour de récréation. Mais voilà, le nom de Potter flottait déjà dans l'air, étouffant le joli piaillement de son devoir de métamorphose.

— Elle a certainement ajouté ce décret pour que Potter et sa bande gardent leur distance, avança l'un des élèves d'une voix nasillarde insupportable.

— Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? se moqua l'une des filles.

— J'ai cru comprendre que Potter faisait partie d'une armée.

— Arrête d'écouter les rumeurs, elles disent que tu es intelligent, rétorqua la nana, exaspérant Drago qui ouvrit grands les yeux avec l'envie soudaine de jeter quelques sorts.

Il se redressa d'un bond et s'attira tous les regards. Des premières années, pas étonnant. La plupart étaient aussi mal fagotés que leur sujet de conversation. Il les reluqua sans cacher son mépris.

— Ho…, souffla l'un des gamins en observant l'oiseau infatigable qui volait droit dur eux.

— Subsisto, lâcha Drago en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal plus blanc que neige.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa avant d'exploser en millier de grains de sable devant les cinq faces figées qui l'avaient admiré une seconde plus tôt. Le Serpentard les dépassa, fier de son effet, même si le visage de Potter dansait désormais dans sa mémoire. Même s'il revoyait parfaitement ses iris verts brûlants de colère et d'incompréhension. Même s'il se passa une main sur les lèvres par réflexe, humilié par son propre comportement.

Il avait embrassé ce crétin de Potter, juste comme ça. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Après une énième chiffonnade déclenchée par cet imbécile sans talent, il avait agi sans raison et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il était passé de la rage pure à l'envie débile de faire taire ce crétin qui croyait tout savoir. Et son corps, pas plus intelligent que Saint Potter semblait-il, avait choisi de devancer son cerveau et d'attraper ce bon à rien pour sceller ses lèvres des siennes.

Drago longea le couloir étroit qui menait aux dortoirs sans perdre une once de sa droiture. Il jeta même quelques mauvais regards injustifiés à ceux qui se permettaient de le scruter d'un peu trop près. Il bouscula un troisième année et continua sa route sans s'en appesantir.

Il passa ses doigts osseux dans sa masse de cheveux blancs en pestant. Voilà que ça recommençait. Il y repensait. À lui, à ses fichus yeux de merlans fris. À ses lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. À leur pulpe amollie. Potter avait été tellement stupéfait qu'il ne s'était pas défendu. Pas un mouvement de recul ni de rejet. Rien. Au lieu de le repousser, cet idiot sans cervelle était resté là, yeux ouverts plongés dans les siens. Pire, il avait cillé. Cillé et repris son souffle sur sa bouche.

Drago pesta à ce souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ressente quelque chose. Une infime jubilation à l'idée de le salir peut-être ? Le plaisir de lui voler quelque chose que ce crétin décérébré ne pourrait jamais lui reprendre ? Ou simplement une étincelle fugace d'envie. Envie de toucher, de prendre, de posséder.

Drago avait passé sa vie à entendre son nom sur toutes les lèvres. Le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter lui avait même volé l'attention de son propre père. Saint Potter et sa ridicule cicatrice. Il n'avait rien eu à faire pour gagner cette place de héros. Il s'était contenté d'être un bambin baveux sans la moindre importance. C'était un véritable cancre à l'école. Dans l'art de la magie, il maitrisait tout juste quelques sortilèges de défense ou du quotidien.

Drago n'avait pas douze ans la première fois qu'il avait détourné une formule magique pour se l'approprier et faire pousser un narcisse dans les cheveux de sa mère. Il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette fichue école. Il maîtrisait parfaitement l'art des sortilèges informulés. Pour quelqu'un de son âge, c'était un prodige.

Mais non, il fallait un héros débraillé comme un troll dépourvu de talent. Il fallait un pauvre orphelin élevé par des moldus. Un idiot maladroit qui tenait encore sa baguette comme un débutant et qui n'avait aucun goût. Si ce n'était celui de la plume qu'il avait certainement mâchouillée en cours au lieu de l'écouter.

Drago s'arrêta vivement et serra les poings. Voilà qu'il dissertait sur le goût des lèvres de Potter. Il inspira profondément et reprit sa marche plus calmement. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les apprécier. Il avait ressenti une telle décharge en comprenant son propre geste qu'il avait reculé. Stupéfié une seconde, il s'était aussitôt recomposé un visage aussi froid que son regard. Adossé au mur sur lequel ce crétin l'avait acculé, Drago avait concentré toute son énergie à afficher le plus faux des sourires.

Il avait cherché du dégout dans les yeux de son ennemi, ne rencontrant que du vide. Bravo, Drago lui avait aspiré le peu de cerveau qu'il avait et Potter était devenue une coquille creuse.

— Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un baiser pour détruire le Sauveur, j'aurais tenté ma chance dès la première année, avait-il sifflé en souriant vicieusement, le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser.

Harry Potter avait reculé d'un pas, ébranlé. Il avait reculé devant lui pour un pitoyable baiser et s'était essuyé la bouche. Et peut-être que c'était ce geste qui avait donné envie à Drago de lui crever ses magnifiques yeux verts. De lui cracher au visage pour faire passer sa soudaine rage.

Alors il avait figé ses iris gris que Potter fixait avec hargne, et il avait souri plus largement. Il était allé jusqu'à lui offrir un clin d'œil provocant à ce petit crétin rougissant qui était parti à reculons avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Il avait osé s'essuyer, lui qui ne se lavait sans doute même pas les mains après être passé aux toilettes. Il avait osé paraître sale alors que Drago doutait encore du fait qu'il prenne ne serait ce qu'une douche par semaine. Seule l'accumulation de crasse aurait expliqué ses cheveux noirs indomptables. Et quoi ? Il se permettait de le trouver lui, Drago Malefoy, sale au point de vouloir s'en laver ? Pensait-il qu'il risquait d'être quoi ? Contaminé ?

S'il avait dû l'être, il l'aurait déjà été par Wesley et sa famille de rats des champs. Ou par cette Granger au sang impur. Ou par ce professeur Lupin qui s'habillait certainement avec les haillons des cadavres qu'il laissait derrière lui les soirs de pleine lune.

Drago entra dans son dortoir avec fracas, content de le trouver vide. La glace avait fondu et le feu lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il ferma les volets d'un coup de baguette magique. Il resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps, le souffle court. Nourrir sa colère injuste avait marché pendant des années, mais depuis cet été, sa haine sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles.

Bien sûr qu'il était sale, lui, le beau Malefoy. Sale de l'histoire de sa famille, des rêves noirs de son père, des branches pourries de sa lignée. Il était sale jusqu'au sang et même Granger était plus pure qu'il ne le serait jamais. Évidemment que Potter avait peur d'être contaminé. Toutes les douches du monde, toutes les potions, tous les sorts de purification, d'aucuns ne pourrait jamais décoller la crasse qui trainait sous ses ongles rongés par la frayeur.

Il était sale jusque dans ses souvenirs, traitre mémoire qui criait dans le cœur de ses nuits comme pour le plier à ses insomnies.

Et ce rire, ce visage inhumain.

Drago frissonna désagréablement, une larme de sueur froide dévalant sa colonne vertébrale. Il déglutit et se décida à rejoindre son lit. Sans se défaire de son uniforme, il s'allongea par-dessus l'épaisse couverture. Il lança faiblement un sort d'intimité et s'autorisa enfin à baisser la garde, là, dans le secret de son lit à baldaquin que les tentures argent et vertes narguaient sans lui accorder le moindre réconfort.

Il se recroquevilla un peu, comme pour ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait de chaleur, les mains si gelées qu'il les porta à sa bouche pour les réchauffer de son souffle hésitant. Des semaines qu'il crevait de froid et aucun de ses souvenirs ne semblaient pourvoir changer ça. Enfin si, un seul. Celui-là même qu'il se reprochait depuis des heures.

Cette simple pensée suffit à attiédir ses doigts et ils perdirent un peu leur pâleur maladive.

Drago grimaça.

Quelque chose clochait en lui depuis des semaines. Quelques fois, il avait le sentiment de devenir ce glacier qu'il redoutait.

* * *

_**Alors ? Bien, bon bof ? Ou dois-je télécharger la mise à jour de mon cerveau ? XD**_

_**Bonne soirée, nuitée, et à tantôt pour la suite ;p**_

_**Des bisous doux**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Hello les sorciers du monde magique !**_

_**Merci pour vos mots, vos rajouts en favoris et votre suivi. J'espère que ce récit continuera à susciter votre intérêt et le partage enrichissant de vos impressions. **_

_**(Réponse Guest en bas)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Drago est incapable de bouger. Il veut fuir, se cacher, disparaître, mais il reste pétrifié, le regard agrandi par la peur. L'obscurité autour de lui semble avoir envahi son cœur. Les ombres dansent et leur danse est macabre. Il fait si sombre. Pourquoi voit-il si clairement ce qui se joue devant ses yeux__ ? _

_Le manoir est si gigantesque tout à coup. Peut-être est-il redevenu enfant. _

_Ça expliquerait cette envie de s'oublier, d'uriner sur le marbre anthracite qui lui gèle les pieds. Ça justifierait les tremblements imperceptibles qui foisonnent dans son corps immobile. Ça excuserait les gémissements qui s'accumulent sur le bord de ses lèvres sans oser s'en échapper. _

_Elle a les membres tuméfiés, elle flotte dans le vide, tête en bas. Ses cheveux sont poisseux du sang qui s'y glisse. Ce sang sombre et sale qui dévale son corps jusqu'à se perdre dans sa tignasse qui avait dû être joliment noire par le passé. _

_Drago veut reculer. Il n'y parvient pas. Pas plus qu'il n'arrive à rejeter la pensée étrange et décalée que cette femme à l'agonie ressemble à un pinceau. Le pinceau d'un artiste hystérique qui choisirait de n'exprimer son talent qu'avec des couleurs morbides. _

_Le corps tourne lentement, très lentement. Drago a besoin de partir, maintenant. L'effroi s'amplifie et le glace jusqu'au sang. Il ne veut pas voir le regard de cet être décharné tout juste vêtu de haillons. Il ne peut pas rencontrer ses iris bâclés par la terreur. Il faut qu'il bouge, qu'il recule, qu'il s'éloigne, peu importe. Il lui faut fuir cette maison de malheur et vomir. Déverser cette bile qui lui bousille les entrailles. _

_Mais il n'y arrive pas, ses yeux cherchent presque avidement à découvrir le visage de ce futur cadavre. Il ne veut pas, mais il n'a pas le choix. Quelque chose de vicieux, de profondément sale, lui impose cette curiosité. Il a besoin de hurler, mais ses lèvres restent scellées. Pire, elles se courbent. Il sourit. Le corps inerte tourne sur lui-même, ses cheveux gorgés de sang se balancent lentement et un visage qui n'a plus grand-chose d'humain se dessine. Il a les traits émaciés et cherche à parler, à supplier. _

_Il a les yeux de sa mère. _

Drago se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, le cœur au sommet de ses battements. La sueur s'accumula aussitôt sur ses tempes jusqu'à y fondre comme des larmes glaciales. La fièvre grimpa aussi vivement que son envie de gerber. Il respirait vite et fort, les paupières grandes ouvertes sur le vide. Déjà la salive affluait désagréablement dans sa bouche.

Les membres tremblants, il tenta de se dépêtrer de son drap. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant de vomir dans ses couvertures comme un gamin immature. Le vertige le surprit à peine et il grimaça en essayant de combattre le tournis maladif qui le prenait d'assaut. Il trébucha au pied de son lit et se félicita d'avoir pensé à se couvrir d'un sortilège d'insonorité.

Drago en usait depuis son retour. Hors de question d'avoir des témoins de ses cauchemars et de lire de la pitié dans leurs regards. Il était plus fort que ça. Ce n'étaient que des rêves, des illusions.

Le visage de Narcissa s'imposa dans sa mémoire et la nausée monta d'un cran. Il se précipita aux toilettes pour y vomir tout son soûl.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de victimes depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Moins que ce qu'il avait craint en constatant la première. Mais aujourd'hui, elles semblaient toutes posséder le regard si particulier de sa mère.

Drago, suffocant et malade, se laissa retomber à côté des toilettes. La sueur froide mouchetait son front pâle et il l'essuya d'un revers de main tremblant. Ses yeux clairs se perdirent dans l'obscurité et il tenta de retrouver un souffle calme. Il finit par allumer la pièce d'un coup de baguette hésitant.

S'il en fut ébloui, ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était préférable à la peur de retomber dans l'horreur de son cauchemar. La lumière faisait disparaître les fantômes. Tout du moins, ceux qui hantaient sa mémoire. Du reste, ces fichus spectres ne fuyaient devant rien puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Drago rejeta la tête contre le carrelage frais et inspira profondément. Il était à Poudlard. Pas de mages noirs ni de seigneur des ténèbres. Pas de cris silencieux dans des bouches tordues de douleur. Pas de voix froide, doucereuse, pleine de venin. Pas de rires ni de réunions de sadiques. Pas de Mangemort à chaque coin de couloir.

Il était ici, à Poudlard, sous la protection de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et de cette vieille chouette de Mc Gonagall. Sa mère ne risquait rien non plus. Elle était très douée dans l'art de protéger son esprit et de dissimuler ses émotions, mais également dans celui du combat. Le meilleur des Mangemorts ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle saurait rester en sécurité.

Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, savourant la fraicheur du carrelage qui gardait sa fièvre à distance. Son souffle retrouva un rythme normal et son cœur s'y cala calmement. Voilà, tout allait bien, tout se passerait bien. Et si les monstres existaient, il suffisait d'éclairer pour ne pas les laisser le surprendre.

Drago resta là une bonne demi-heure, yeux mi-clos, souffle lent. Il laissa ses pensées s'égarer, volatiles, n'intervenant pour les dévier que lors qu'elles frôlaient ses idées les plus sombres. Du reste, il s'autorisa à dériver un moment.

Il était tôt quand il se décida enfin à se redresser. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui apprit qu'il avait aussi mauvaise mine que sa santé le suggérait. Il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression de paraître bien plus pâle qu'il n'était naturel de l'être. Comme s'il n'avait plus assez de sang en lui pour donner vie à son visage. Alors, il devenait aussi lisse qu'une statue de marbre. Aussi froid qu'une pierre tombale.

Drago choisit de dédaigner son reflet fantomatique pour se rendre sous la douche.

Généralement, il était le premier debout. Cette habitude ne datait pas des cauchemars qui s'accumulaient juste aux côtés de ses pires réminiscences. D'aussi loin que sa mémoire s'en souvenait, il s'était toujours levé aux aurores, question d'éducation. Un Malefoy ne lambinait pas, il apprenait.

Si par mégarde, il se rebellait, croyant avoir gagné le droit de réfléchir par lui-même, alors, on le dressait jusqu'à le redresser. Un Malefoy pensait comme un Malefoy. Il ne s'écartait pas du chemin qui lui avait été généreusement offert.

Il acceptait les quelques désavantages nécessaires à devenir quelqu'un d'exemplaire.

Drago avait toujours su agir tel qu'on l'attendait de lui. Il s'était accommodé des devoirs, des dictats, des règles et des consignes qui ornaient adroitement chaque page de son éducation. Il s'était laissé modeler sans se débattre, appréciant les angles épurés de ce monde qu'il voulait le sien. De ces murs de marbres si riches qu'on en oubliait aisément leur austérité.

Drago avait adoré ça, parce qu'il était ce petit prince né dans un château, grandissant dans le seul but d'avoir la tête assez haute, la nuque assez droite, les épaules assez larges pour porter une couronne.

Un Malefoy ne courbait pas l'échine.

Un Malefoy ne gémissait pas non plus en pleine nuit, suppliant les mauvais rêves de bien vouloir disparaître.

Et s'il lui arrivait de maudire son patrimoine, de souhaiter cracher sur ses lettres, s'en arracher, alors, il ravalait sa hargne et s'étouffait avec. Hors de question d'être un traitre à son sang, à son rang, à son nom.

Drago ajusta soigneusement sa cravate, ses yeux gris rivés sur le miroir qu'il désembua par magie. Il vérifia sa coiffure parfaite, redressa le menton, serra deux ou trois fois les dents avant de se détourner pour quitter la salle d'eau d'un pas assuré. Il traversa le petit corridor qui menait au dortoir et en franchit le seuil sans faire mine de rester discret pour respecter le sommeil de ceux qui, de toute évidence, roupillaient encore.

Il se planta au centre de la pièce en soupirant, jeta un regard circonspect à ses camarades. Un mouvement de baguette impeccable plus tard et les couettes s'élevaient vivement pour découvrir les corps assoupis. Les volets s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement, s'écrasant sans douceur sur les murs. Ce fut certainement ce fracas plus qu'autre chose qui réveilla toute cette bande de joyeux lurons.

Drago se retrouva pointé par pas moins de deux baguettes et quatre regards vaguement effarés. Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre sa table de nuit et de ranger son coin au carré avec quelques formules d'usage.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, pesta Blaise en tombant pratiquement à la renverse. Un jour, l'un de nous va te jeter un sort, Drago, tu sais ça ?

— Pour ça, faudrait-il encore que tu tiennes ta baguette dans le bon sens si je ne m'abuse, répondit ce dernier d'un ton laconique sans même lui accorder un regard.

— Il n'est que six heures trente, se plaignit Goyle de sa voix pataude.

— Ça te laissera le temps de copier le devoir d'histoire de Pansy, lui rappela Drago en attrapant sa cape de sorcier.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue des quelques poils d'animaux qui s'étaient accrochés au tissu. Fichus familiers à fourrure. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous s'accommoder de chouettes ou de bestioles imberbes ? Il fit une grimace avant de reposer le vêtement pour en attraper un propre.

— Ho, oui, le devoir, Pansy, bailla Goyle en s'asseyant mollement sur le bord de son lit. Mais elle a dit hier qu'elle ne me laisserait pas copier cette fois.

— Alors, arrange-toi pour lui faire ton plus beau sourire, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te file le mien. Regarde où tu mets les pieds, sombre crétin.

Drago ficha un coup dans ses jambes pour qu'il les bouge. Il piétinait ses propres affaires. Même Crabe, qui n'était pas des plus futé, loin de là, n'atteignait pas encore le niveau de bêtise de cet impotent. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne se serait certainement pas entouré de ces deux goinfres sans allure. Mais comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, ce genre d'option ne lui appartenait pas. On avait choisi sa voie, ses amis, tout comme ce qu'il était censé apprécier ou non.

Il réprima un frisson et bougea ses doigts pour chasser l'engourdissement qui venait de les envahir. Il le regarda, perplexe. Leur blancheur lui fit froncer les sourcils et la peur lui remonta dans la gorge. Plutôt que de la laisser le dominer, il décida d'ignorer le problème.

— Dépêche-toi, commanda-t-il en s'attelant déjà à mettre de l'ordre dans le coin de cet idiot de Goyle, le virant de son lit d'un mouvement de baguette bien pensé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rater le meilleur du petit déjeuner.

— J'y vais, lâcha Adrian qui sortait tout en essayant de nouer correctement sa cravate.

Tout se perdait, surtout le bon sens. Drago fut tenté de la lui serrer discrètement autour du cou pour mettre un peu d'animation. Sa mauvaise pensée le figea une seconde et il déglutit. Le corps d'une femme flottant, tête en bas, lui revint en mémoire. Et s'il était comme lui ? S'il était ce genre de monstre dénuée d'âme ? Il se secoua en chassant vivement ces idées sombres.

Quand il sortit du dortoir en compagnie de Goyle, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Pansy les attendait. Ou plus précisément, elle l'attendait lui. Des années qu'elle lui offrait ses sourires et regards pétillants. Il aimait beaucoup l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, même s'il ne ressentait absolument aucun sentiment à son égard. C'était agréable d'être désiré, d'être apprécié, de faire rougir.

Pansy minauda une seconde et lui fit de son mieux pour ne pas en être agacé. C'était un rituel toujours plus enviable que de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec la peur soudaine de s'uriner dessus. De plus, elle était très intelligente. Même si l'amour ne mettait pas spécialement en valeur cette qualité indéniable.

Pansy était puissante et jolie, bien plus que ce troll de Granger qui semblait attendre son arrivée tous les matins comme si Drago allait entrer dans la grande salle en jetant des « avada-kedavra » à tour de baguettes. Ridicule.

Il ignora superbement cette insupportable je-crois-tout-savoir, préférant chercher son acolyte de toujours.

Saint Potter n'était jamais bien loin du seul cerveau un tant soit peu potable de leur trio. Lui qui avait soi-disant détruit le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Le Sauveur qui, du haut de ses petites jambes potelées de sac à bave, était censé avoir mis fin à l'enfer. Mais l'enfer était revenu et résidait dans sa maison à lui. Dans ses pensées. Elle avait un goût de rouille et de métal sous tension.

Potter n'avait rien détruit du tout. Il obsédait tout le monde, à commencer par le psychopathe qui vivait chez lui et qui avait tellement souillé les murs que Drago doutait que le manoir Malefoy redevienne un jour un foyer pour quiconque de censé.

— Par ici, l'invita Pansy qui avait trouvé trois places libres.

Drago soupira, tentant de dissimuler son exaspération. Intelligente, certes, mais ne possédant, à l'évidence, que très de sens pratique. Ils allaient bientôt devoir grimper sur les autres pour s'asseoir.

— Je préfère être au milieu, rappela la jeune fille alors que Goyle faisait barrage de toute sa stature.

Leurs querelles avaient longtemps été amusantes, mais depuis quelque mois, c'était d'un ennui mortel.

— Ton devoir d'histoire, commanda son balourd d'ami en tendant sa main potelée vers une Pansy pincée d'agacement.

— Par Merlin, donne-le-lui, qu'on en finisse, s'exaspéra Drago en tirant sa chaise avant de s'y asseoir. N'en avez-vous pas assez de rejouer la même scène tous les sept matins ?

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas beaucoup de perpétrer tes querelles avec Harry, que je sache, lâcha-t-elle avant de réaliser ses propos et d'écarquiller les yeux.

Décidément, il avait le don de vider la cervelle aux personnes qu'il fixait trop longtemps. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il fouille de ce côté-là.

— P-pardon, je veux dire, ce n'est pas…

Drago releva la main sans lui adresser un regard, juste pour arrêter son flut d'excuses inutiles. Quand il la baissa, Pansy sortit son parchemin d'histoire pour le coller sur le torse de Goyle. Ce dernier sourit avant de lui céder la place et elle s'assit avec irritation, commençant à déjeuner sans plus prononcer le moindre mot.

Et lui chercha Potter, évidemment.

Une semaine qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'embrasser cet idiot. Drago avait réussi à étouffer son humiliation en devenant provocant. Il avait passé ses journées à attendre que ces jolis yeux verts daignent croiser les siens. Ainsi, il avait eu tout loisir de constater à quel point Potter le cherchait. Même pendant les cours qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble, le balafré se retournait pour planter ses iris dans les siens.

Il le fixait quelques fois si longtemps qu'il devenait difficile pour Drago de ne pas s'en montrer mal à l'aise. Il avait réalisé que Potter ne le regardait pas tant lui que ses iris clairs. Il semblait si fasciné que Drago était soulagé d'être dans l'incapacité physique de rougir. Sa pigmentation, loin de refléter ses moindres émotions, avait plutôt tendance à les dissimuler. Il lui fallait bien quelques qualités en dépit de son soi-disant sang pur et de sa lignée de tarés.

Drago n'avait pas manqué une occasion de rappeler à son rival leur petit baiser. Entre clins d'œil fugaces et sourires en coin, non, il n'avait pas loupé une opportunité de le faire rougir et rager. Il avait même mimé un ou deux baisers dans sa direction. Et si intérieurement, il fulminait de constater l'offense voler les traits de ce Sauveur à deux noises, en surface, il ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour paraître maître de la situation.

Il fut presque soulagé de tomber droit dans les yeux du Gryffondor qui avait cessé de manger pour l'observer. Drago sentit fleurir un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Depuis deux jours, Potter était défiant. Étrangement, la colère de Drago s'en trouvait incroyablement amoindrie. Mais admettre que voir cet idiot détourner le regard le blessait plus que de raison n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Il voulait que ses yeux le cherchent. Il voulait qu'ils l'affrontent. Il voulait qu'ils déclenchent cette brûlure qui n'avait rien d'acide dans le creux de son ventre vide. Il voulait que le héros le remarque lui, Drago Malefoy. Il voulait être un nom sur ses lèvres, une obsession même. Il voulait être à l'orée de toutes ses pensées comme lui avait été imposé dans les siennes depuis l'enfance.

Une douce chaleur se rependit dans son ventre et donna un nouvel élan à son cœur plus rapide. Il inspira, comme détendu à la seule sensation de son corps se réchauffant sans raison.

Drago s'adossa nonchalamment à sa chaise avant de se balancer sur deux pattes, sourcil arqué devant cette hargne si jouissive que lui réservait son ennemi. Il adorait ça, voir Wesley essayer d'attirer son attention sans en obtenir une miette. Parce qu'elle était toute rivée sur lui. Parce qu'il existait dans cette tête. Parce que cette bouche pincée de contrariété s'avérait être une excellente source de chaleur.

La direction de ses pensées le déstabilisa et sa chaise retomba lourdement sur deux pattes, surprenant toute la tablée. Il répondit agressivement aux regards pleins de reproches qui glissèrent sur lui par mégarde et chercha de nouveau celui de Potter.

Il discutait avec miss je-sais-tout et la dernière de la portée Wesley. Enfin, la dernière à sa connaissance. Il ignorait combien de gamins ils planquaient dans leur baraque miteuse. Ils tenaient peut-être un élevage clandestin de rouquins dépenaillés, pour ce qu'il en savait.

— Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Pansy d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il se tourna vers elle avec droiture et la dévisagea une seconde. La pensée qu'elle ferait une bonne mère lui traversa l'esprit et il ne s'en défendit pas. Il songea à sa propre mère, à son regard si froid, mais tellement doux dès lors qu'il se posait sur lui.

— Si, si, répondit-il d'une voix calme en se concentrant sur la nourriture qui s'étalait avec abondance devant lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui souriait gentiment. Drago le lui rendit, la gorge soudain serrée. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se contentant de ravaler un soupir à la fois dépité et amusé. Pansy était dangereuse pour tout un tas de raisons, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau pour quoi que ce fut.

Il aurait pu clairement lui dire qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé. Elle aurait certainement capitulé. Drago n'avait pas beaucoup de dons innés, mais celui de faire fuir n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à changer cette situation. Après tout, elle était l'une des seules personnes de son cercle intime à lui vouer une telle admiration.

Sa journée fut aussi ennuyeuse que les trente dernières, voire bien au-delà. Même les sujets de conversation qui flottaient alentour lui tiraient des soupirs à fendre une pierre tombale.

Ombrage avait, pendant un temps, réussi à rendre à cette école un sursaut d'intérêt. Mais cette bonbonnière sur patte et sa voix de crécelle donnait à Drago l'envie de s'infliger lui-même le sortilège de doloris. Elle cumulait les décrets de la même façon qu'elle collectionnait les porcelaines de chatons.

Au moins fut il sûr de na pas se heurter à ses vices, bien au contraire. Ombrage lui réservait toujours des sourires et cette connivence qu'elle croyait partager avec lui. Si elle avait su combien Drago aurait donné de galions simplement pour la voir se noyer dans son thé, il aurait eu le droit à sa propre plume de châtiment gravée à son nom.

— Potter n'arrête pas de te regarder, chuchota Crabe peu discrètement alors qu'ils quittaient leur dernier cours.

Drago maudit son cœur de réagir si promptement à cette nouvelle. Pas question qu'il se transforme en l'un de ces insupportables fans ramollis du bulbe qui s'extasiait à la simple idée que Saint crétin les regarde. Évidemment qu'il l'observait. Il le faisait depuis la première année. Il était persuadé que Drago transportait des morts dans sa valise ou peut-être même le seigneur des ténèbres en personne.

— Il cache sa baguette dans sa manche, renchérit Theodor, perplexe.

Au moins cette fin de journée serait animée. Avec un peu de chance, cet idiot lui balancerait un sortilège qui le mettrait dans le coma jusqu'à ce que les choses deviennent intéressantes.

— Dégagez, ordonna-t-il tout en s'apprêtant à rallier le quatrième étage.

— Quoi ? demanda Goyle de son timbre de gargouille assoupi.

Drago s'arrêta sur une marche pour se retourner et lui offrir toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

— Je n'ai pas appris à parler le gobelin attardé, mais j'ai cru comprendre que toi tu avais quelques notions de français, non ? Dé-ga-gez.

Goyle le dévisagea sans afficher la moindre expression. Décidément.

— Viens, lâchèrent Theo et Crabe en saisissant chacun un poignet de cet idiot pour l'entrainer à l'opposé.

Drago se détourna pour continuer son ascension. Il avait le cœur un brin trop rapide, presque trop léger. Il avança sans se presser, empruntant les escaliers qui menaient au quatrième étage, le regard de Potter planté dans le dos. Il ignorait à quel moment il avait développé la faculté de reconnaître la piqure de son intérêt, mais il gardait l'impression de l'avoir senti sur lui si souvent qu'il pouvait désormais choisir de croiser son regard quand bon lui semblait.

Il dépassa quelques salles de cours pour certaines laissées à l'abandon. Drago attendait que l'Élu daigne bien vouloir l'agresser, mais ce dernier se contentait de le suivre. Peut-être même se pensait-il discret en vue des distances qu'il gardait. Il s'autorisa à sourire pour lui-même, et si son souffle paraissait plus soulagé qu'agacé, alors il suffisait de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Drago dépassait le débarras qui faisait l'angle juste avant les toilettes de l'ectoplasme pleurnichard quand Potter se décida enfin à le heurter. Ce fut, comme toujours, inutilement brusque et digne d'un babouin dégénéré. Drago se retrouva encore contre un mur, encore une baguette dessous le menton et encore ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Et la seule chose qui parvenait à réellement l'agacer tenait dans le fait que le balafré l'avait débraillé, comme pour le réduire à sa propre image.

— Par Salazar, Potter, ne peux-tu donc pas me solliciter normalement et sans bousiller ma garde-robe ? pesta-t-il en constatant avec exaspération sa cape froissée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Malefoy ? exigea celui-ci en le fusillant du regard, sa baguette menaçant sa gorge.

Il avait grandi durant l'été. Ils faisaient la même taille. Leurs visages étaient étonnamment proches. Drago déglutit sous la pression de la baguette magique et laissa ses yeux clairs s'ancrés dans ceux de Potter qui les fixait, comme magnétisés.

— Notre baiser de la dernière fois n'était pas suffisant ? ironisa-t-il en relevant le menton sans réussir à échapper à la pointe vicieuse de sa baguette. Tu veux venir me la tenir ?

— Si tu espères détourner mon attention, Malefoy, c'est raté ! J'ai compris ton petit jeu. Tu prépares quelque chose, je le sais. Ton père t'a demandé de te rapprocher de moi ?

— Ciel, comment un tel génie a-t-il pu passer au travers les mailles du filet des élites magiques de ce pays ? persiffla Drago d'une voix trainante. Preuve que tu n'as pas parlé de notre… léger écart à Granger, sans quoi ta réflexion aurait été certes, impersonnelle, mais aurait eu le mérite de sonner intelligente.

Potter tiqua à ses mots et perdit un peu de sa verve. Assez pour que Drago chasse sa baguette d'un revers agacé de la main.

— À quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? exigea le Gryffondor en froissant tout le visage.

Drago ne retint pas le rictus que lui inspira cette vision ridicule. Potter continuait de spéculer à voix haute et lui n'écoutait rien, trop absorbé par ses cheveux noirs qui partaient en tous sens. Il avait une tache d'encre mal essuyée sur la joue. Pire qu'un enfant négligé. Mais surtout, il avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux. Encore quelques années et il n'aurait plus rien à envier à ce canidé de Lupin.

Quel dommage d'enfermer de si jolis joyaux d'émeraude dans des ombres trop soucieuses pour mettre en valeur leur beauté. Mais tellement évident. Potter l'avait vu, lui aussi. Il avait regardé ce monstre en face. Il avait été témoin de la mort de Diggory et quelque part, avait laissé l'atrocité rayer et salir ce qu'il avait de plus pur.

Potter savait plus que quiconque ce que ça faisait, d'être fixé par le diable et de sentir sa perfidie couler jusqu'au creux de ses veines. Il avait fait face au serpent et avait goûté à la noirceur de ses intentions. Pire, il en avait été la cible directe.

Drago ne réfléchit pas plus son allant qu'il ne l'avait fait la fois précédente. Un instant il le regardait cogiter, celui d'après, il saisissait l'avant de sa cape pour le rapprocher et fondre sur sa bouche.

Harry, surprit, posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser sans réelle conviction. Si la première fois, Drago s'était laissé décontenancer par son propre comportement, cette fois, il laissa son instinct le régir. Il lâcha sa cape pour attraper sa nuque et recommencer. Potter résista à peine et trébucha quasiment sur lui, tombant littéralement sur ses lèvres.

Quand il reprit son souffle, Drago frissonna en retenant avec peine un soupir satisfait. Il saisit la lèvre de Potter avec une envie impérieuse, presque véhémente. Sans chercher le moins du monde à recouvrer ses esprits, Drago se retrouva à inverser leur position pour plaquer son ennemi contre le mur. Le gémissement que ce dernier délaissa sur sa bouche le déstabilisa totalement.

Alors il l'a perçue, cette chaleur, ce torrent, cette lave tapis dans ses entrailles. Elle sembla s'épancher dans son corps jusqu'à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Et il soupira suavement à cette sensation brûlante, enivrante.

Des sons lointains se firent entendre malgré le tumulte de son cœur et Drago se détacha à peine pour brandir sa baguette afin de les dissimuler à la vue des regards indiscrets.

Comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'arrête, Potter saisit durement sa mâchoire pour approfondir leur baiser, quêtant aussitôt sa langue. Les paupières de Drago s'alourdirent considérablement à l'instant où leur baiser passa d'innocent à indécent.

Il lui rendit son attention et Potter râla littéralement, la vibration de son grognement trouvant écho en Drago qui se sentit entièrement bouillir. Ce n'était pas un baiser, c'était une confrontation. Une bataille qui faisait rage jusque dans ses veines. Cette tempête de sensations était si puissante qu'il perdit pieds.

Harry retourna la situation pour reprendre le dessus et avaler ses soupirs haletants.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait que ses lèvres maladroitement délicieuses. Cette langue impétueuse qui désirait si fougueusement la sienne. Son sang se réchauffa si vivement que Drago sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il s'essoufflait dans cette bouche haletante et avide. C'était chaud, c'était si divinement bon.

Potter agrippa méchamment sa taille pour se rapprocher plus qu'il n'était possible, le contraignant contre le mur sans douceur. Son cœur allait littéralement exploser dans sa poitrine. Rien n'aurait jamais dû être aussi fou et bon à la fois. Rien n'aurait dû pouvoir le réduire à une masse d'envies incandescentes.

Et il l'embrassa, encore et encore, le corps bandé d'un plaisir aussi fou qu'insatiable.

Drago le plaqua brusquement à lui. Entendre Potter délaisser de misérables petits sons désireux finit de l'achever. Il dut se retenir à lui pour ne pas flancher. Il voulait plus.

Plus, plus, plus.

Le dévorer, le posséder, qu'il le baise. Il voulait Potter sur sa peau, au-dedans. Il voulait le sentir se perdre pour lui, en lui, sous lui. Il voulait le réduire à un amas gémissant. Lui donner tellement de plaisir qu'il en redemanderait jusqu'à l'agonie.

Mais tout s'arrêta brutalement. Harry recula vivement et se heurta aux parois de son sort. Drago devait vraiment en adoucir la rigidité.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? s'inquiéta-t-il, essoufflé, alors que ce crétin le pointait de nouveau de sa baguette.

— Libère-nous ! exigea celui-ci avant hargne.

— Quoi ? ne comprit pas Drago, encore sous le coup de leur échange bien trop déstabilisant pour sa santé mentale.

— Je vois bien ce que t'essaies de faire, Malefoy ! cracha le Sacré-Saint-Sauveur, le regard étincelant de colère.

Cet idiot s'imaginait quoi ? Qu'il l'avait embrassé dans le seul but de le piéger ?

— Ne pourrais-tu pas cesser de réfléchir, Potter ? siffla-t-il en sentant cette fichue baguette revenir à l'assaut de sa gorge. Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile !

Ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire, d'autant plus quand vous étiez enfermés dans un sort qui vous isolait de l'extérieur à la manière d'une cage en verre fumé. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il assouplisse sa formule.

— Libère-moi ! ordonna lentement Potter, clairement prêt à le réduire en cendre. Je ne te le répèterais pas, Malefoy !

— Ce n'était qu'un sort pour que les élèves ne t'entendent pas gémir, espèce de…

Drago ravala sa réplique cinglante et se redressa. Il épousseta inutilement son uniforme avant de pointer sa baguette au-dessus de lui. La structure vibra légèrement et sembla s'effondrer comme un rideau après l'entracte.

Il rangea sa baguette et serra les dents avant de délaisser un rire pitoyable. Il était vraiment le dernier des idiots. Il passa ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. La chaleur n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre racine en lui qu'elle l'abandonnait déjà, le laissant si gelé qu'il eut l'impression d'expirer un nuage de vapeur comme lors des jours de grands froids.

Il se détourna de Potter, prêt à le planter là.

— Malefoy ? osa ce dernier en attrapant doucement son poignet.

Avant de le lâcher tout aussi vite comme s'il s'était brûlé. Potter regarda sa main pâle avant de chercher ses yeux gris, laissant les siens s'écarquiller comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Drago s'en blessa malgré lui. Voilà que ce crétin semblait réalisé qui il venait d'embrasser. Le plus douloureux fut sans doute quand Potter recula par réflexe. La fois précédente, il s'était essuyé et maintenant quoi ? Il le trouvait laid ? Ou était-ce si impensable qu'il ait pu aimer l'embrasser lui, Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de principe ?

— Oublie ça, lâcha Drago d'un ton aussi polaire que son cœur qui ralentissait considérablement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de traduire l'éclair fugace qui traversa ses iris verdoyants. Il s'éloigna, faisant fi du poids ténu de son regard sur sa nuque.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de chercher son souffle dans la bouche de cet incapable ? Ça frisait l'absurdité. Il perdait les pédales. C'était Potter, ce fichu bon à rien qui lui empoisonnait la vie par le simple fait d'exister.

Il descendit les escaliers, les maudissant intérieurement de n'en faire qu'à leur tête en se déplaçant à leur guise. Quand il atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée, il tomba sur Pansy et son sourire niais. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui parler, et il l'arrêta d'un regard aussi glacial que son visage pâle de colère.

— Pas maintenant, la congédia-t-il sans douceur en la dépassant.

Terminé. Il fallait qu'il cesse tout ça. Chercher Potter avait été comme de jouer avec le feu. Hors de question qu'il y perde le peu de fierté qu'il avait. Il peinait encore à ramasser ses lambeaux de dignité, ce n'était pas le moment de lui donner de quoi l'achever et en plus avec le sourire.

Drago sortit du château et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois seul et assez loin de tout pour lâcher prise. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, le vent de la fin novembre s'invitant sous sa cape. Il n'en sentit pas même la fraicheur, comme si sa propre température était assez basse pour ne pas en souffrir.

Se ressaisir. Il le fallait.

Il devait absolument oublier cette dernière semaine et se recentrer. Se concocter deux trois potions calmantes ne serait pas de trop. Pas étonnant que la moitié de sa famille ait perdu les pédales s'ils possédaient tous l'incapacité hors norme de rejeter leurs attirances les plus aberrantes.

Se ressaisir. Il le fallait.

Ou du moins, essayer.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Marinesca ****: **_Un énorme merci à toi ! Je suis heureuse d'être parvenue à donner voix à ce Drago de ma mémoire. J'espère réussir à lui rester fidèle tout en parvenant à dépeindre ses émotions sans trop trahir ni le personnage ni l'histoire d'origine XD un millier de mercis, vraiment, parce que mine de de rien, j'avais peur de me lancer dans ce nouveau fandom et ce genre de review est très encourageante. J'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur. La bise et bonne soirée à toi !_

* * *

_**Alors ? Bien, bon, bof, ou dois-je aller me détendre dans un bain de ciment ? XD**_

_**Bonne soirée, enfants des astres enchantés**_

_**Bisous choux**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello hello, créatures des mondes imaginaires,**_

_**Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais ce début d'histoire me donne du fil à retordre, c'est pourquoi je me suis permise de la reprendre pour y glisser mon intrigue. Pour ceux qui ont suivis jusque là et lu l'ancienne version, le prologue et le premier chapitre ne changent pas beaucoup. Il n'est donc pas indispensable de les relire, à moins de vouloir constater de plus près là où j'ai commencé à reprendre mes idées. **_

_**En revanche, ce chapitre-ci à beaucoup changé, notamment dans le ton des personnages . Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de le relire pour ne rien perdre de l'histoire à venir.**_

_**Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser pour mes doutes, il m'arrive quelques fois d'oublier que je suis aussi là pour m'amuser et me laisser aller à cette liberté que les fanfics proposent naturellement XD**_

_**Je croise donc les doigts pour cette suite et vous souhaite une ****Bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Il ne chercha plus Potter. Au contraire, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard et s'efforça d'agir avec désinvolture même sous la piqure particulièrement irritante de son intérêt. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, éviter le balafré s'avéra être un travail à temps plein. À tel point que Drago commençait à croire que Saint Potter avait développé, par une malencontreuse erreur, le don d'ubiquité.

Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça à sa panoplie de super héros.

Le froid ne quitta jamais vraiment sa peau ni les cauchemars ses nuits. Drago apprit simplement à composer avec ses nouvelles insomnies et garda toujours son écharpe sur lui. Ce n'était pas trop contraignant. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa vie. Ça avivait tout juste quelques étincelles de curiosité dans les regards les plus attentifs, dont celui, si vert, de son antagoniste.

Il aurait d'ailleurs dû se douter que ce dernier réussirait à le coincer. On parlait de Potter et de son incroyable capacité à s'attirer, sinon des ennuis, au moins l'intention du monde entier. Ce qu'il parvint à faire lors de leur rare cours en commun.

Le cachot de Severus Rogue était l'une des salles préférées de Drago. Les odeurs d'épices et de cuisine semblaient incrustées dans les murs. Ça avait quelque chose de profondément réconfortant. Il appréciait plus que de raison le parfum métallique et suave des chaudrons vides, même s'il avait une nette préférence pour les plus anciens. S'il n'était pas fervent des élèves infichus de se concentrer pour concocter quelconque breuvage, ici, dans cette pièce sombre et toujours fraiche, il devenait capable d'en faire abstraction. D'oublier.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy, lui glissa le Gryffondor en se rendant à l'armoire usée qui contenait la plupart des ustensiles semi-précieux.

Drago sentit son cœur réagir un peu trop vivement et pesta intérieurement. Il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée que cet idiot ait attendu leur prochaine incartade. Son recul instinctif suite à leur échange venait et revenait sans arrêt gâcher le souvenir de ce baiser. À tel point que Drago avait l'impression que sa langue baignait dans la rancœur comme dans une flaque de venin.

Il n'avait pas besoin que le héros en personne s'impatiente à vouloir lui parler et choisisse justement de le faire en cours devant autant de témoins.

Drago continua sa potion comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, dosant précisément sa poudre de bicorne avec une petite cuillère en argent. Tous ses sens étaient malheureusement tendus vers Potter et son soudain besoin de brutaliser les portes de cette vieille armoire délabrée.

— Ne m'oblige pas à parler plus fort, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécierais ce que j'ai à dire.

— Parce que tout le monde dans cette école croit absolument tout ce que tu racontes, Potter, ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer en saupoudrant délicatement son chaudron tout en remuant sa mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec sa cuillère en orme.

Depuis la mort de Diggory, à peine une poignée d'élèves croyait encore ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Le ministère de la magie s'était arrangé pour prendre en otage la plupart des gazettes du pays afin de démentir le discours de Saint Potter comme quoi le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle était de retour. Autant dire que la réputation de Dumbledore était presque plus enviable que celle de ce crétin à lunettes.

— Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'éviter, éluda Potter en passant près de lui.

Il le bouscula sans douceur et la poudre de bicorne lui échappa, tombant en amas dans sa préparation. Son sifflement contrarié fit stopper Potter qui jeta un regard à son chaudron, puis à lui, grimaçant ce qui ressemblait davantage à un sourire contrit. Drago posa brusquement sa cuillère sur le plan de travail.

Trois semaines et tout revenait comme s'il n'avait pas œuvré à s'en défaire pendant tout ce temps.

Il s'égara malgré lui dans le souvenir un peu trop contrariant de leur dernière friction et lui offrit son visage le plus dur. Ses traits exsangues se figèrent une seconde et un fin sourire vint ourler ses lèvres pleines.

Il était un serpent, pas un petit rongeur constamment sur ses gardes. Il était fait d'acier et son regard polaire portait le tranchant d'une lame. Et s'il sentait en lui la caresse vicieuse des fourbes flammes nées de l'envie, s'il appréhendait leur brûlure autant qu'il la désirait malgré lui, il lui suffisait de paraître impassible. De dissimuler ce feu sous quelques couches de glace.

La plupart des élèves étaient à présent tournés vers eux. Potter et Malefoy qui se confrontaient, c'était toute une animation.

— T'éviter ? persifla-t-il sans manquer d'une pointe de dégoût. Tu t'accordes beaucoup d'importance, Potter, j'imagine que ça étoffe les histoires abracadabrantes que tu débites dans le torchon de ce Lovegood ?

Harry serra les dents et se retint de jeter un regard alentour. Les rires à peine discrets en disaient long sur leur public improvisé. Il espérait que Rogue choisirait cet instant pour revenir de son vieux cagibi et mettre fin à cette mascarade.

— Tu sais parfaitement que ne sont pas des mensonges, l'accusa Potter avec colère. Je suis sûr que tu le sais ! Ton père le sait !

Drago se tendit un peu plus, le cœur dans la gorge.

Rester droit, digne. Ne pas laisser sa mémoire l'assaillir. Ne pas imaginer le seigneur des ténèbres et son visage inhumain. Ne pas revoir le sourire de son père ni son regard à moitié fou. Ne pas songer aux autres, à ces hommes et ces femmes ensorcelés. Ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Oublier l'obscurité et les murs sombres qui semblaient se rapprocher chaque jour plus que celui d'avant.

Il éloigna ces pensées et essaya de ne pas regarder la main de Granger qui glissait sur le poignet de Potter en signe d'apaisement. Il fit abstraction de cet idiot de rouquin déjà prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Où étaient ses propres acolytes quand il en avait besoin ? Certainement en train de se demander si leur potion était aussi mauvaise que son odeur le suggérait.

— Évidemment, Potter, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton réfrigérant. C'est bien connu que mon père se transforme aussi en dragon les nuits de pleine lune et que tu brilles par ton intelligence.

Il se rendit compte qu'il agitait nerveusement les doigts pour en chasser l'engourdissement et arrêta aussitôt en essayant de retrouver contenance. Mais son geste, inhabituel pour qui ne l'observait pas réellement ces derniers temps, n'échappa pas à ce crétin. Son offense disparut presque immédiatement au profit de sa suspicion maladive.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui lâcher la cape, lui et ses fichus yeux brûlants de méfiance ? Ce n'était pas faute d'éviter ce genre de heurt depuis des semaines. Pas faute de se morigéner en comprenant que leurs querelles lui manquaient au point de les perpétrer jusque dans ses rêves.

Le professeur Rogue choisit cet instant pour revenir, mettant fin à leur scène. Le cercle épars autour d'eux se dissout plus vite qu'il s'était formé et Drago en fut soulagé. Une minute de plus et sa morgue apparente aurait laissé place à l'irrésistible envie de lui jeter sa potion ratée au visage.

Le reste de la journée fut aussi ennuyeux que possible. Mais Potter n'aurait pas été Potter s'il en était resté là. Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise qu'il se retrouva en prise avec lui au lieu d'effectuer la ronde quotidienne qui allait de pair avec son rôle de préfet. Pansy allait encore lui reprocher de lui avoir laissé faire tout le boulot à sa place.

— Il est revenu, tu le sais. Tu sais bien que je ne mens pas, attaqua le Sauveur en bloquant la sortie des toilettes dans lesquels il s'était rendu moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

Au moins l'avait laissé se soulager avant de lui sauter à la gorge.

— De quoi tu parles, Potter ? s'agaça-t-il aussitôt en ouvrant le robinet.

Harry fronça les sourcils, certainement étonné de le voir agir comme si toute cette situation de lui le bloquant dans les toilettes était normale. Drago retint un sourire faux et fixa Harry dans le miroir.

— Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un se laver les mains après avoir uriné, Potter ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était d'usage, même chez les moldus.

— Voldemort, tu l'as vu ? demanda plutôt celui-ci en le fusillant du regard.

Drago réprima difficilement un frisson. Ce n'était pas tant ce nom que celui qui le portait. Son cœur s'emporta un peu, mais pour de bien mauvaises raisons.

— Réponds, Malefoy !

Son ordre agaça prodigieusement le concerné qui s'essuyait les mains. Il se retourna pour l'affronter directement. Hors de question qu'il perde la face. Il s'adossa au lavabo et croisa nonchalamment les bras avant d'en faire autant avec ses longues jambes. Il était loin de ressentir cette désinvolture, mais si Potter pouvait y croire, alors il n'avait pas tout perdu.

— Ma mère pense que seul un idiot se permettrait de prononcer ce nom sans en mesurer les conséquences.

— Je n'ai pas peur d'un nom !

— Tu confonds courage et inconscience, Potter.

— Et toi sang-froid et lâcheté !

Drago serra les dents et leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Argent contre émeraude. Métal contre magie. Évidemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais rien ne l'empêchait de la tenter. De l'attenter dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'elle penche de son côté.

Ce vert, il ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur le pendentif de sa mère. Elle lui avait raconté que c'était la pierre précieuse la plus fragile de toutes. Qu'en avoir une sans éclat ni bulle, sans rayure, était chose rare.

Inestimable.

Fragile. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il estimait le regard de celui qui lui faisait face sans ciller.

— Dis-moi juste si tu es au courant de quelque chose, Malefoy, demanda son ennemi en flanchant étrangement.

— J'ignorais qu'on était devenu ami, rétorqua-t-il sans réussir à y injecter autant de venin qu'il aurait voulu.

— Tu m'as embrassé, rappela ce crétin comme si Drago avait pu l'oublier.

Il y pensait à peu près tout le temps et s'accordait tout juste quelques pauses pour songer à ses cours et entretenir ses cauchemars.

— Et alors quoi ? On va se mettre à discuter comme des potes de longue date ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Potter, pas un contrat stipulant que nous étions désormais liés et que nous nous devions des heures d'intérêts amicaux.

— Deux.

— Deux quoi ? pesta-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Baisers, précisa Harry en haussant vaguement les épaules. Tu m'as embrassé deux fois.

— Peu importe, balaya Drago, exaspéré d'en parler à voix haute avec le principal concerné.

Il n'était pas fait pour ça, pour exposer ce genre de situation et en débattre. Surtout pas après s'être senti rejeter comme le dernier des scélérats. Y songer l'irrita au plus haut point. Il se décolla du lavabo avec l'envie soudaine d'échapper à la suite.

— Aide-moi, Malefoy, souffla Potter alors que ce dernier, décontenancé, relevait vivement la tête pour le fixer.

— T'aider ? répéta-t-il, décontenancé, devant ce visage qui n'avait plus rien d'hostile.

Au contraire, il semblait trop accessible, trop ouvert. Comme s'il avait baissé les armes. Comme s'il capitulait. Drago détestait ça, être témoin de cette faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas voir Potter comme ça. Il refusait de constater à quel point certaines pierres pouvaient s'avérer délicates malgré leur dureté apparente.

— Tu ne peux pas être si mauvais, Malefoy, rejeta Harry en secouant la tête. Je sais que tu as changé. Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu ce dont il était capable. Je le devine dans tes yeux.

— Tais-toi, siffla Drago, sur la défensive.

Voilà que cet idiot le défaisait de son armure comme si elle n'avait aucune contenance.

— Je ne te demande pas de faire un communiqué de presse, Malefoy, même si ça aiderait vraiment, mais on peut être du même côté sans être ami. Si t'es au courant de quoi que ce soit…

— Je ne sais rien, rejeta-t-il avec virulence, soudain abasourdi du pouvoir de Potter sur lui.

Il avait baissé sa baguette, il avait baissé les armes, il avait même baissé son masque de Sauveur, et pourtant, jamais Drago ne s'était senti si vulnérable face à quelqu'un. Il aurait préféré qu'il continue à lui jeter sa colère et son injustice au visage. Qu'il le bouscule ou le menace. Il pouvait se défendre de ça. Il pouvait lui opposer son propre fiel et son armure de glace. Mais là, il devenait impuissant. Incapable.

— S'il te plait, Malefoy, soupira profondément Harry avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en les décoiffant un peu plus.

Si désarmé. Si impuissant. Ça ne lui seyait pas au teint. Au contraire, ça lui inventait des ombres qui nourrissaient les fantômes qui hantaient son regard.

— Il tuera toute ma famille, s'entendit-il prononcer avant d'avoir pu en rattraper les mots.

— Je ne te demande pas de l'affronter, de la trahir ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… juste… de me dire ce que tu sais.

Drago détourna le regard et agita ses longs doigts pâles avant de serrer et desserrer les poings plusieurs fois. C'était de plus en plus désagréable, cette sensation, cette insensibilité qui allait de pair avec cette ankylose.

— Je ne peux pas, refusa-t-il du bout des lèvres, le corps tendue d'impuissance.

— Drago…

— Arrête, ordonna-t-il en essayant de rattraper sa rancœur à l'entente de son prénom dans cette bouche trompeuse. Je ne suis pas l'un des subalternes qui te suivent aveuglément, Potter. Tu ignores tous des enjeux et des conséquences !

— Alors, aide-moi à comprendre, exigea celui-ci en contenant difficilement sa colère.

Drago en fut soulagé. Il pouvait faire face à sa véhémence. Il pouvait apprécier la force et la virulence de son regard sans s'inquiéter de sa fragilité.

— Il tuera ma mère, répondit-il plus calmement et en toute franchise. Appelle ça de la lâcheté si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Jamais et pour aucune cause, Potter.

Il pouvait voir dans les iris de son meilleur ennemi toute la compréhension du monde. Après tout, n'avait-il pas perdu la sienne de la même main que celle qui menaçait l'existence de Narcissa ? N'avait-il pas manqué d'une mère toute sa vie ?

Harry acquiesça avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux. Drago choisit cet instant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il savait qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de partir. Il passa à côté et Potter ne redressa pas le visage, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

—Est-ce que tu es malade ? demanda le balafré d'une voix si faible qu'il douta l'entendre.

Drago s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

—Quoi ?

—Tu… tu as l'air malade, Malefoy, admit Potter en lui jetant un regard vacillant.

—Je vais bien, répondit-il sans y croire lui-même, le cœur soudain serré devant cette inquiétude si déplacée.

—Tu n'en a pas l'air…

—He bien, désolé de te décevoir, Saint-Sauveur, mais je vais continuer à t'importuner encore quelques années.

—Bien, accepta celui-ci en acquiesçant, gêné.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce et soupira, agacé de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

— Et, Harry ? Pour les infos, je ne te fais aucune promesse, souffla-t-il avant de sortir des toilettes.

Il venait de lui dire implicitement qu'il essaierait de l'aider et jura entendre Potter soupirer de soulagement. Il grimaça pour lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressente tous ces sentiments contradictoires ? Pourquoi exister pour ce cancre était-il si important pour lui ? Pourquoi craignait-il même de le décevoir alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire autrement ?

Parce qu'à la première difficulté, au premier risque, aussi mince soit-il, Drago laisserait tomber sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne serait pas un héros et n'affronterait pas l'enfer qui se profilait à l'horizon du monde magique. Il n'abandonnerait jamais sa mère au seigneur des ténèbres.

Le reste de la semaine, il concentra son peu d'énergie à des choses simples. Il passa plus de temps en compagnie de la jolie Pansy et de ses regards caressants. Il fut plus présent pour son cercle d'amis, partageant, comme autrefois, les futilités et apparats propres à l'aristocratie qu'ils côtoyaient tous depuis l'enfance.

Drago se démena même pendant ses entrainements de Quidditch, appréciant cet exutoire pour le moins inattendu. Voler dans le souffle hivernal de décembre avait le pouvoir salvateur d'anesthésier ses sens. Étonnamment, plus il grimpait haut dans le ciel, plus il avait l'impression de plonger tête la première dans le plus vaste des océans. Alors, il s'offrait tout entier à ses sensations. C'était comme s'il pouvait enfin respirer alors même qu'il retenait son souffle dans la peur absurde de se noyer.

Énivrant.

Cette semaine-là, il suivit assidument la progression dictatoriale de cette Ombrage qui transformait Poudlard en une succursale de Saint-Mangouste. Il tint le change lors de ses apartés familiaux depuis la cheminée repeinte en rose de cette folle alliée. Il parvint même à dissimuler ce nouveau mépris que lui inspirait son propre père.

Drago se plia à ces exigences malgré son envie de lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'il pensait. Il resta droit, digne, en dépit de l'injustice qui tiraillait son cœur à l'idée de cet homme et de ce qu'il avait infligé à leur famille. À sa mère. Il ravala son venin quitte à s'empoisonner avec, refusant de blesser Narcissa et d'ajouter à cette peine qu'elle dissimulait si bien au reste du monde.

Dire qu'il avait admiré cet homme toute sa vie. Il avait voulu marcher dans ses pas. Il avait été heureux de lui ressembler. Il avait joué de mimétisme, avide de sa fierté. Il avait cru en lui, en ses propos, en ses idéaux au point de se les approprier. Lui, son père, l'époux qui chérissait sa mère et qui faisait d'elle une reine. Qui faisait de lui, Drago Malefoy, son petit prince arrogant.

Dire qu'il avait admiré cet homme toute sa vie. Jusqu'à le voir et le regardé pour ce qu'il était réellement. Un être mauvais. Un homme prêt à tout pour quelques miettes de reconnaissance venant de l'être le plus malfaisant de sa connaissance. Un sorcier fou, avide de pouvoir et esclave de ses croyances de puissance. Un monstre qui en laissait un autre torturer et tuer des personnes chez lui, devant son unique fils.

Plus les vacances de Noël approchaient, plus Drago sombrait dans des cauchemars d'un réalisme à lui faire perdre son peu de moyens. Il allait devoir retourner là-bas. Il allait partager la même maison. Il allait marcher dans ses pas, croiser son regard, respirer le même air. Il allait entendre d'autres cris et continuer à ne rien faire. Il allait sentir la peur et la mort s'incruster dans les murs pour empoisonner sa demeure et avec, une partie de sa vie.

Il serait le témoin silencieux et docile d'une horreur sans nom et apprendrait, encore et toujours, à le supporter. À se taire. À garder son masque, à l'endurcir. Et peut-être qu'il finirait par devenir assez dément pour perdre la notion de la réalité. Peut-être qu'à force de terreur, il perdrait l'esprit et se laisserait totalement contaminer par la pourriture héréditaire qui courait dans ses veines.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago ? demanda son ami, perplexe.

Ils étaient dans leur salle commune. Crabe et Goyle de chaque côté de Blaise sur le canapé qui faisait face à son fauteuil de prédilection.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit-il en ravalant un soupir, ses mains gantées posées sur les accoudoirs.

Depuis ce matin, il n'arrivait plus à les réchauffer.

Il s'avachit sur son dossier avec l'envie de fermer les yeux.

À quatre malheureux jours de retourner chez lui, Drago ne dormait plus du tout. Les calmants avaient aidé les premiers temps, mais il s'y était trop habitué et leurs effets s'étaient estompés à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. Nombre de sorciers se laissaient prendre dans le filet du diable des addictions aux potions en tous genres. Il était bien trop jeune pour fondre dans leur exemple comme un botruc sur une nichée de cloportes.

Il avait donc arrêté depuis un moment et conséquemment, n'avait plus trouvé le repos. S'il tenait encore un peu ce rythme, il ressemblerait davantage à une statue frigide qu'à un adolescent en pleine puberté.

— Tu passes ton temps devant la cheminée ou à la bibliothèque. Les BUSE sont déterminants, mais t'es en train de virer plus transparent que le Baron sanglant.

Drago balaya sa remarque d'un geste faible. Quelle importance ? Il ignorait même pourquoi il continuait à déambuler dans ce château. Voilà que son père s'était mis en tête d'en faire le petit toutou de cette harpie du ministère.

Il n'avait pas répondu, mais Drago savait déjà qu'il le ferait. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Narcissa avait fait ce signe du menton auquel il se voyait incapable de dire non. Il devait montrer sa valeur, répandre la terreur et continuer à briller pour parfaire l'image d'un père piétiné par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Que croyait-il, vraiment ? Que Drago ne portait pas le même déshonneur ? Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'il lui prête quelques miettes de fierté sans intérêt pour pouvoir à marcher tête haute dans les couloirs du ministère ?

Son grand maître se fichait bien de cette inquisitrice ou de l'allure que voulait se donner Lucius au saint de ce monde qu'il crevait d'asservir. C'était un monstre attiré par le pouvoir et son père ne valait pas mieux.

— Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? lança Pansy en s'installant dans le canapé près d'un Blaise tout disposé à accepter sa compagnie.

Ça faisait un moment que Drago avait remarqué le béguin peu discret de son ami. Si Pansy l'avait réalisé, elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. Un peu comme lui-même avec elle.

— Nous sommes tout ouïe, lâcha-t-il laconiquement avant qu'elle n'explose d'excitation sans avoir pu partager sa rumeur.

— Il parait que Potter s'est dégotté une petite amie, expira-t-elle, surexcité. C'est Cho Chang.

— Elle n'est pas chez les Serdaigle ? s'enquit Blaise en fronçant tout le visage.

— Et alors, la maison importe peu, rejeta Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Wesley sort bien avec cette Poufsouffle… Lavande, je crois.

— L'attrapeuse chinoise des emplumés, se souvint Goyle en acquiesçant bêtement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Drago comme s'ils attendaient qu'il participe à leur petite sauterie improvisée. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, même d'acerbe. Son ventre était presque aussi serré que sa gorge et ses poumons semblaient pétrifiés.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa ses paupières se clore. La fatigue n'était pas plus mal finalement, ça lui permettait au moins de ne pas surréagir physiquement à la tempête qui menaçait de tout balayer en lui.

Drago bougea les doigts et les orteils, mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait plus assez de sang dans les veines pour espérer recouvrer ses sensations.

Il ravala l'afflux d'acidité qui envahie sa bouche en imaginant Potter et cette fille, puis décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'allait pas flancher pour si peu. Potter pouvait bien mettre sa langue dans la bouche de qui il voulait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait embrassé et que cet abruti s'était laissé faire que ça signifiait quoi que ce soit.

Et si à la lumière de ce nouvel évènement, il lui paraissait plus que probable que Potter lui ait rendu son baiser uniquement pour en venir à lui demander plus tard de l'aider, alors ce n'était que la suite logique de leur relation. Rien de douloureux, rien d'offensant. Rien d'étouffant ni de terriblement blessant.

— On se verra peut-être pendant les vacances, réfléchit Crabe en bâillant bruyamment.

Drago était trop frigorifié pour songer à seulement lui répondre qu'ils le feraient, comme chaque année depuis leur naissance. Il devrait peut-être penser à rapprocher ce fauteuil du feu, histoire d'en profiter pleinement.

— Ouais, ma mère m'a dit que tes parents organisaient un truc pour le début de l'année, renchérit Goyle de sa voix pataude. J'adore la nourriture de ta mère…

— Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ? Réclama lentement Drago en soulevant les paupières pour le fustiger du regard. Qu'elle s'amuse à cuisiner pour remplir la panse d'invités ventripotents de ton acabit ? Ne rabaisse pas ma mère au rang de cuisinière. Nous possédons plus d'elfes de maison que tu ne saurais en compter. Du reste, il se pourrait que les réjouissances te retournent l'estomac plus qu'elles ne te le remplissent.

Goyle rougit d'embarras et se frotta bêtement le sourcil pour ne pas affronter l'éclat métallique de ses yeux. Pansy le regardait, curieusement fasciné, et il se détourna pour ne pas l'attaquer à son tour.

— Il sera là ? intervint Crabe en le fixant comme jamais il ne se l'était autorisé.

Avec de la peur mêlée de fascination. Comment un être tel que Voldemort pouvait-il susciter de l'admiration ? Il était le mal incarné. Il suintait la mort. Pourtant, certains rêvaient de lui montrer leur ventre comme des chiens devant leur maître.

Pitoyable.

— Qui donc ? s'enquit Drago, placide, en lui réservant un coup d'œil imperturbable.

— Tu sais bien, Drago, se contenta de lâcher Crabe en affichant peut-être un sourire.

— Non, je t'en prie, lance un lumos sur nos pensées, Vincent, je suis si curieux d'entendre toute la complexité de ton résonnement.

Ce gros balourd se tortilla sur son séant et baissa enfin ses petits yeux porcins pour détailler ses doigts potelés. Drago sentit un rictus frôler ses lèvres et retrouva toute sa droiture.

— Ce n'est pas que votre charmante compagnie m'ennuie, mais j'ai des devoirs de préfet qui m'attendent.

Sur ce, il se leva sans manquer de les toiser de toute sa hauteur.

— Je peux piquer quelques bonbons ? demanda Theodor en les rejoignant. Ta mère est un ange, Drago.

Celui-ci jeta un regard blasé à son ami qui tendait déjà la main vers le colis qu'il avait reçu le matin même sans lui accorder un véritable intérêt. Il était de ces habitudes qui ne se perdaient jamais, qui au contraire, se perpétraient, comme pour rappeler que, quels que soient les changements, certains piliers, certains repères restaient inébranlables.

Comme les attentions de Narcissa qui continuait à lui faire parvenir des sucreries, inconsciente que Drago en avait perdu le goût depuis sa troisième année. Ou encore le manque de manière de Theodor Nott. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il l'appréciait pour ça, pour sa franchise. Ce n'était pas un trait courant chez les Serpentard.

— Ne mange pas tout, se contenta-t-il de dire en se détournant d'eux, aussitôt rejoint par Pansy.

Ils partaient toujours ensemble, mais se séparaient irrémédiablement pour écourter leur ronde quotidienne.

— Tu ne les finiras jamais seul, assura Theo, un sourire dans la voix.

— Je ne reçois le prochain que dans trois jours, rétorqua-t-il sans se retourner. Si tu veux tenir jusque-là, ne mange pas tout.

Ils franchirent les portes ouvragées d'un même pas. Encore quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez elle, la droiture propre à son éducation. Drago essaya de chasser le froid qui lui engourdissait les membres. Pansy possédait un sixième sens le concernant. Il ne voulait pas éveiller sa curiosité et l'entendre poser des questions.

Ils dépassèrent silencieusement le long corridor éclairé par des torches aux flammes turquoise qui flottaient dans les airs. Leurs légers mouvements dessinaient des reflets verts sur les murs en pierre brute. Dès qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, Pansy inspira, prête à parler et surtout pas prête de s'arrêter. Drago n'eut pas le temps de caler un soupir las entre eux qu'elle s'attelait déjà à l'assommer de paroles dénuées d'intérêt.

— On s'occupe de la tour Gryffondors aujourd'hui, Ron et Hermione de celle des Serdaigle et…

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que connaître la ronde des autres préfets m'intéresse ? la coupa-t-il en quittant cette partie du château sans perdre son rythme soutenu.

Peut-être pour la semer, pour fuir ce qu'il ressentait, pour échapper au devoir de parler alors qu'il voulait juste s'enfermer quelque part et ne plus prononcer un mot pour les trois semaines à venir.

— Tu rates toutes les réunions, je ne fais que te garder informé, répondit-elle d'un ton sec en se calant sur ses enjambées.

— He bien certaines données m'apparaissent hautement inutiles, alors épargne ta salive.

— Il va vraiment falloir que tu te reposes, Drago, lui reprocha-t-elle en le dépassant. J'ignore ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ton irascibilité.

Il soupira en atteignant la cour Est à sa suite, immédiatement assailli par le crachin ambiant. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à conserver sa température.

Et parce qu'il était de nature chanceuse, il tomba dans le regard de miss Granger et de son boulet Wesley. Elle arqua les sourcils, étonnée, certainement troublée de l'entendre se chiffonner avec Pansy. Il lui en fallait peu pour éveiller sa curiosité à cette sang-de-bourbe, elle s'accorderait parfaitement avec son rouquin.

Drago regretta aussitôt cette pensée acerbe et déglutit. Le sang n'était que du sang. Sorcier ou non, qui s'en évidait mourrait. Qui se blessait s'épanchait. Granger n'avait pas l'air plus sale qu'un autre, pas moins pure non plus, même si l'admettre dans le secret de ses pensées l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il pouvait la blâmer d'être une insupportable miss je-sais-tout, ou encore d'être meilleur que lui au point d'être l'une de ses premières rivales en cours. Mais à quoi bon lui reprocher quelque chose d'aussi naturel que son sang. Et si la vie l'avait doté de magie, alors qui était-il pour remettre ça en question ?

La culture du sang pure était aussi aberrante que la folie qui frappait les membres de sa famille depuis toujours.

— Un problème, Malefoy ? exigea ce benêt de Wesley en l'observant fixer son amie sans ciller.

— J'étais en train d'imaginer quel genre d'animal donnerait votre croisement, Wesley. Heureusement que tu préfères batifoler avec cette Lavande sans cervelle, ton sacrifice aura le mérite de sauver les futurs mouflets de Granger.

— Espèce de…, vociféra le pote-Potter en s'empourprant de manière presque fascinante.

— Ron, on a du travail, l'interrompit Hermione sans agressivité.

Elle paraissait perplexe et en même temps... presque reconnaissante. Était-ce un rictus qui trahissait ses lèvres quand elle baissa la tête pour la secouer doucement ? Drago se surprit à espérer que cette fouine n'ait pas la capacité hors norme de lire dans ses pensées.

Il se détourna pour rejoindre Pansy qui l'observait de manière circonspecte.

— Depuis quand tu fais ami avec elle ? demanda-t-elle, blessée.

— Amis ? Vraiment ? Et dire que je te croyais intelligente.

Il lui renvoya un regard si tranchant qu'elle cilla une seconde avant de s'en détourner. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Non seulement il embrassait Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se mettait à vouer du respect pour cette née moldu de Granger et voilà qu'il méprisait la seule personne capable de l'apprécier malgré ses innombrables défauts.

Drago frotta ses mains gantées et gelées entre elles. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il rattrape les choses avec Pansy. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui apporter de bon, pas même lui rendre un millième de ses sentiments.

— Commence la ronde par l'autre côté, ordonna-t-il sans se retourner. On se rejoint au milieu, ça nous libèrera plus rapidement.

Il souffla inutilement sur ses doigts et dépassa ce coin du château afin d'atteindre la tour des Gryffondor sans vérifier si Pansy obtempérait. À peine eut-il posé le pied dans la cour pavée près de la tour de l'horloge qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Saint Potter.

Celui-ci, surpris, pointa sa baguette sur lui. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Drago repoussa machinalement celle-ci d'un revers de la main comme il l'aurait fait d'un insecte récalcitrant.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ta tronche à lunettes, avoua-t-il, implacable.

Drago avait certes, passé ces dernières semaines à éviter le Sacré Saint Sauveur, mais ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci. Harry ne lui avait pas le moins du monde facilité la tâche. Drago aurait juré ne jamais l'avoir autant croisé par hasard de toute son existence. Certaines choses étaient comme une gangrène.

Certaines personnes également.

— Tu m'as fait peur, baragouina cet idiot avec contrariété.

— C'est que tu n'as pas encore eu le malheur de te regarder dans une glace aujourd'hui, Potter.

Il le dépassa et fut presque étonné de sentir des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet pour l'arrêter et l'obliger à se retourner.

— T'as pas oublié ? murmura-t-il en jetant des regards alentour pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient aucun témoin.

— Si, bien sûr que si, pesta-t-il en se détachant lentement et consciencieusement de sa prise. Pas de promesse, Potter.

Ce dernier acquiesça sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler l'espoir qui trahissait ses iris.

— On n'est toujours pas devenu amis, rappela-t-il avec toute la rage glaciale qu'il sentait monter en lui au simple souvenir de ses yeux assombri de plaisir. Alors, arrête de me suivre partout. Je ne suis pas certain que ça plairait à ta petite amie.

Harry tiqua à ses mots et peina à affronter ses iris gris.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi semblait-il culpabiliser ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si mal à l'aise et honteux ? Il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion pour lui claquer sa jalousie déplacée au visage. Il aurait dû sourire ou rire devant la puérilité de sa réaction. Mais non, c'était Harry Potter et le Sauveur ingurgitait les remords à la louche et avec supplément contrition.

— Écoute, pour nos baisers, commença-t-il comme si Drago allait le laisser lui balancer ses excuses inutiles en pleine poitrine.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, le coupa lentement Drago en durcissant ses iris pour en faire des éclats de verre. Juste, Potter, Chang ? Vraiment ? Tu as eu la coupe des quatre maisons à la place de Diggory uniquement parce qu'il est mort. Et maintenant tu sors avec sa copine ? Mais tu le peux également parce qu'il est mort. Qu'elle est la prochaine étape ? Te faire adopter par ses parents et te faire appeler Cédric ?

— Tu ne changeras jamais, Malefoy, lâcha celui-ci entre ses dents serrées.

— Parce que tu as cru que tu pourrais me pousser à changer, et quoi ? Me sauver ? Je ne suis pas en détresse, Potter.

Plutôt que l'attaquer, ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à ce que Drago n'ait plus d'autre choix que de reculer ou d'affronter son regard de bien trop près. Drago ne recula pas.

— Moi je crois que si.

— Et vois où tes croyances te mènent, murmura distinctement Drago, plus troublé qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

—Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec des gants, Malefoy, insista cet idiot sans sourciller.

—Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec une copine, Potter. On enfile ce qu'on peut pour se réchauffer, tu ne crois pas ?

—Tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas être vraiment comme ça…, refusa Potter en reculant d'un pas, blessé et contrarié.

Harry ne le quittait plus des yeux, si ancrés dans les siens qu'il semblait pouvoir sonder jusqu'à son âme. Il lui volait tout, jusqu'à son équilibre le plus précaire.

—Ou si, finit par capituler le Saint-Sauver. En fait, tu es exactement comme ça. Tu es comme ton père.

Drago se pétrifia et lui en profita pour le contourner. Il rejoignit l'entrée de la tour d'un pas lent, poussa le battant avant de s'arrêter, peut-être pour jeter un regard en arrière. Le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé et lui tournait le dos. Il déglutit et Potter se décida apparemment à franchir la porte pour retourner dans sa salle commune.

Ce fut d'abord léger. Comme le bruissement du vent sur la surface d'un champs. D'abord un souffle, une caresse. Le calme avant la tempête.

Puis une vague, un torrent. Un tourbillon de givre lui glaçant les poumons. Drago devint incapable de respirer, si surprit qu'il pâmât dans le vide, yeux grands ouverts. Il tomba à genoux et le heurt faillit le briser. Une onde de choc sembla sortir de lui, le traversant de part en part, et il se retrouva à suffoquer dans le vide le plus total.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui lui permis de retrouver pied et de reprendre son souffle. Drago faillit s'écrouler de soulagement. Il haletait quand quelqu'un se plaça juste devant lui.

—Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix douce et si particulière de Luna Lovegood.

Drago releva le menton et secoua la tête en serrant les dents pour les empêcher de claquer.

—Je vais t'aider à t'asseoir, lui proposa-t-elle en le redressant un peu avant de le pousser à s'adosser au mur.

Drago rejeta la tête en arrière, respirant avec avidité.

—Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier en essayant de retrouver son calme ainsi qu'une respiration normale.

—D'ici, je dirais que c'est de la glace, répondit Luna en s'asseyant à son côté avant de saisir sa main et d'en retirer le gant sans une once de gêne. Ta peau en est couverte, regarde.

C'était vrai. Sur son épiderme, totalement dépourvu de pigmentation, s'étendait une fine couche de glace qui commençait déjà à fondre à la chaleur que dégageait la Serdaigle un peu loufoque. Drago, groggy et épuisé, croisa de nouveau les grands yeux bleus qui scrutaient largement les siens.

—Un jour, ma mère m'a dit que la glace se portait comme une maladie et qu'elle se déportait comme un remède.

—Ça veut dire quoi ? bafouilla Drago, perdu et incertain de la réalité des choses.

—Aucune idée, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère. Je suppose que c'était une façon bien à elle de dire de ne pas garder trop longtemps certaines choses pour soi ?

_**Verdict ? Bien, bon, bof, ou dois-je faire un câlin à l'autoroute ? XD**_

_**Bonne soirée, bon repos et plein de câlins. **_

_**Bisou mou. **_


End file.
